In My Life
by BurningTyger
Summary: Amidala sees Anakin for the first time since Episode I, and her reaction evokes no little bit of resentment in Obi-Wan.


In My Life  
Burning Tyger  
  
Summary: Amidala sees Anakin for the first time since Episode I. It's a semi-songfic that incorporates a mildly adapted verse of "In My Life" from Les Miserables.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the song, the musical from which the song came, or the novel from which the musical containing the song came. They belong to George Lucas, Claude-Michel Schonberg/Herbert Kretzmer/Alain Boublil/Jean-Marc Natel, Alan Boublil/Claude-Michel Schonberg, and Victor Hugo, respectively. I'm covering all the bases 'cause I do NOT want to be sued by anyone. Not that they ought to be complaining; after all, it's free publicity.  
  
  
AN: Yes, the characters sing, and no, it is not at ALL farfetched to imagine Obi-Wan singing. (Moulin Rouge? A Life Less Ordinary? The man can SING!)  
  
  
  
In My Life  
  
  
In the golden-pink glow of sunrise, two figures walked through the gardens.  
  
"You have been away too long, Jedi Kenobi," Amidala admonished gently.  
  
He smiled. "Indeed we have been. Anakin needed a break, and he wanted to see you. Though," he added glancing quickly at her, "he was not the only one."  
  
"The only one who needed a break? I imagine not!"  
  
He entertained the thought of explaining his comment -- he hadn't so much needed a rest as he had wanted to see Amidala -- but did not. He waited for her to speak again.  
  
"So how is he - Anakin?"  
  
Why did her fixation on Anakin grate so on his nerves? "Contentious, arrogant, and sarcastic. An average seventeen-year-old-male."  
  
"Stars, he can't be seventeen; that would make me twenty-two." She shrugged ruefully. "Okay, so he's seventeen. Where is he? I haven't seen him."  
  
"Out here somewhere, meditating."  
  
She nodded, then froze as a gazelle stopped in the path right in front of them. Obi-Wan took the brief distraction as a chance to really *see* Amidala. Had she always been that beautiful, or had he forgotten over his absence? Clad in simple, not-exactly-loose robes of deep red, she was very obviously not a child any longer, but her rapt, childlike expression almost denied her age. He would have been content to stand there all day, merely looking at her.  
  
Then the gazelle seemed to take note of them. As it fled, Obi-Wan looked away. He didn't want her to know what he had been thinking...  
  
"Beautiful, wasn't it?" she breathed.  
  
"Yes," he agreed, though he wasn't thinking of the gazelle. They walked on in peaceable silence for a moment as the garden lightened around them. Then Amidala stopped again, and Obi-Wan nearly collided with her.  
  
"That's him?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
Obi-Wan followed her gaze to where a young man sat, watching the sunrise. ~Not meditating like I told him to,~ Obi-Wan thought with disappointment. The look in Amidala's eyes disappointed him further: it was the look of one in love. Seeing her like that sent him reeling, emotionally speaking. It seemed the bottom had dropped out of his mind. The only thing to which he could liken the feeling was taking a punch in the gut.   
  
Stars, was that *jealousy* he was feeling?  
  
~So handsome,~ she thought. Obi-Wan tried not to listen, but she was virtually broadcasting her emotions.  
  
Plus, he had wanted to know if he was right, if she really had just fallen in love with his padawan. He wanted desperately to be wrong -- but he was not.  
  
~~  
  
AN: This is the part where they break into song...if you can't see that happening at all, then pretend it's a Shakespearean play and they're all talking in rhyme.  
  
~~  
  
AMIDALA: In my life, he has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun  
  
  
She turned to him, and more than anything he wished she wouldn't say it. She was going to tell him he was her friend, and that she was so glad he had brought her to her love. But he didn't want to hear it. Self-disgust rolled over him in a cold wave. He'd certainly screwed up this time.  
  
  
AMIDALA (turning briefly to him, then back to Anakin): Obi-Wan, you're the friend that has brought me here.  
Thanks to you, I am one with the gods and heaven is near!  
  
  
Oh, had he called that one. He cringed, then turned away, not wanting her to see his reaction. But then, she seemed to be in her own world now; he doubted anything he said would even reach her ears.  
  
  
AMIDALA: And I soar through a world that is new, that is free  
  
OBI-WAN: Every word that she says is a dagger in me  
  
  
He sighed. Why had he even come here? Oh, that's right -- to see her. Well, he *was* seeing her, but she saw only Anakin.  
  
  
OBI-WAN: In my life, there's been no one like her anywhere  
Anywhere  
  
AMIDALA (still gazing at Anakin): Where he is, if he asked, I'd be his.  
  
BOTH: In my life, there is someone who touches my life  
  
  
Amidala stepped up to the bushes that separated her from Anakin, then parted them easily.  
  
AMIDALA: Waiting near...  
  
OBI-WAN (nearly whispering, still looking desperately at her): Waiting here.  



End file.
